


you would be there too

by duelistkingdom



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, it's got light angst, there's really nothing to say about this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelistkingdom/pseuds/duelistkingdom
Summary: everything's better with your friends
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship
Series: 12 days of Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	you would be there too

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to ruby for beta'ing this.

Yugi had loved the winter holidays for quite some time for the sheer romanticism of it all. And after the year he’d had, he felt that a little bit of holiday cheer was exactly what he needed. It would help distract him from what would happen when he put the Millennium Items into the Tablet of the Pharaoh’s Memories. No, he couldn’t afford to focus on that. He could focus on the exam scores for the winter exams and the fact that his mother was, once again, disappointed in how he performed. He could focus on the fact that Jonouchi was hanging around after school more and more. He had a hunch as to why but didn’t think it his place to intrude.

There were so many other things he could consider a priority. And yet his mind kept drifting to what would come next. He couldn’t stop thinking that by this time next year, Yami would no longer be in his heart anymore. The thought constricted him and he had to yet again banish the thought. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about how sad he might be in the future? It was really all he could think about as he stared at the book without really absorbing any of the information in it.

“Partner,” came the familiar sound of Yami being concerned about Yugi. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Yugi said, a little too quickly to be believable. He frowned, setting the book aside before turning slightly to look better at Yami. As always, the fact that Yami was not truly part of this world was instantly noticeable. He could see partially through him and a shimmer seemed to follow his movements. Just another reminder that eventually, one day, he’d have to let go of Yami. No matter how much it hurt. He wouldn’t even allow himself to think about the other feelings that he had buried deep. There was no future in which Yami got to stay… and ergo no point in exploring them. “Just… thinking.”

That in itself was enough for Yami to know exactly what Yugi had been thinking about. Rather than address it, Yami decided now was the time to change the topic. “I see,” he had said, rather softly. “Partner, I’ve been meaning to ask… what is this?”

Yugi’s eyes drew towards what Yami was gesturing towards and realized that it was the image of the menorah. “Er, that’s a menorah. Or well, a drawing of one, anyway,” Yugi said, standing up. “The real one’s downstairs in the living room.”

Recognition dawned on Yami’s features and his eyes lit up. “That was in the memories you shared with me,” he said, a lot closer to Yugi now. Yami wasn’t solid but he had enough presence for Yugi to be certain he wouldn’t pass right through Yami. How did that work? It was a nice distraction to focus on instead of the obvious of how close Yami was. “It’s… Hanukkah, right?”

Yugi nodded. “Yes. Starts tonight,” Yugi said, wondering very briefly if he could kiss a ghost. Would Yami even feel it? Wait no, bad train of thought. Switch tracks, switch tracks. “We light a candle each night in remembrance of this group of people who had only enough oil for one night but it burned for eight nights instead. Well, that’s the simplified version of it, anyway.”

“For the next eight nights… you will be celebrating this,” Yami asked and Yugi nodded. “Would it be presumptions of me to ask if I could celebrate with you and your family?”

The question was so earnest that it caught Yugi off guard. He never once thought that Yami would feel he had to ask. What’s his was also Yami’s as far as Yugi was concerned. Still, he smiled and nodded, his hands going over Yami’s. “You can always celebrate holidays with me,” Yugi said and Yami seemed taken aback by this for a brief moment before his features shifted into a soft smile. Maybe Yugi might not get to keep Yami. Maybe they didn’t know where the future would take them. But right here and right now... all that mattered was that for the next eight nights, Yami _was_ here. Yugi could celebrate that.


End file.
